1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thrombectomy catheter, and more particularly, relates to an exhaust-pressure-operated balloon catheter system which is a cross stream thrombectomy catheter, such as, but not limited to, an Angiojet® catheter with a flexible and expandable balloon, wherein the balloon is deployable and expandable about the distal region of the cross stream thrombectomy catheter and wherein the balloon is located proximal to the fluid jet emanator and inflow and outflow orifices upstream of ablative cross stream flows. The balloon is expandably deployed by the exhaust or back pressure created by the operation of the cross stream flows as generated by the fluid jets of the operating exhaust-pressure-operated balloon catheter system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art thrombectomy catheter systems incorporated a manifold and a catheter having a plurality of inflow and outflow orifices involved with ablation jet flow in cooperation with an inflatable occludive balloon. The occlusive balloons, for the most, required elaborate schemes for attachment to the catheter tube which acted as an exhaust tube to carry away particulate and other fluids present in the ablation processes. Often, the balloon would be aligned over and about the catheter/exhaust tube and then secured thereto by adhesive, electronic bonding, or the like. A separate inflation lumen including inflation orifices was often required for communication with and for inflation of the occlusive balloon; or complex schemes requiring the use of moveable components were relied on to expand the occlusive balloon during the thrombectomy procedure. Other expansion methods were used as well.